gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Recruitment Drive (GTA Vice City)
Candy Suxxx would be perfect for a starring role! Candy will be taking care of business Downtown. Go and take out Candy's pimp, then return and pick up Candy. Go back and collect Candy. Take Candy with you to meet up with Mercedes. Take the girls back to the Studio to meet Steve. }} Recruitment Drive is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City given to protagonist Tommy Vercetti by porn film director Steve Scott in InterGlobal Films in Prawn Island, Vice City. Mission As Steve Scott is filming, Tommy enters the scene and is surprised and angered at the props that were going to be in the film, Steve at first tries to kick out Tommy out of the studios but once he learns that Tommy is the new owner and proposes to make him rich, he changes his mind. Tommy wants talent in the film and heads to a building in Downtown to meet up with Candy Suxxx. Once there, her agent tells Tommy that he owns her and doesn't want to let her go. Tommy chases down the agent as his cronies attack Tommy. Once the agent is killed, Tommy picks up Candy and heads to a Well Stacked Pizza in Downtown to pick up Mercedes Cortez. All three head to the studio. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Candy Suxxx would be perfect for a starring role! Candy will be taking care of business Downtown. *Go and take out Candy's pimp, then return and pick up Candy. *Go back and collect Candy. *Take Candy with you to meet up with Mercedes. *Take the girls back to the Studio to meet Steve. Post mission phone call Sonny Forelli: Tommy. Tommy Vercetti: Sonny. Sonny Forelli: Obviously you are suffering from hearing problems, so I'll try again. WHERE'S THE GODDAMNED MONEY, WHERE'S THE GODDAMNED STUFF, AND WHERE'S MY CUT OF YOUR NEW ACTION?! You are making an idiot out of me, Tommy, and I'm not laughing yet. Reward The reward for completing this mission is $1,000 and the mission Dildo Dodo is unlocked. Trivia *If you drive recklessly after picking up Candy, she will tell you to be careful as her "implants" are not insured yet. *The clothing of the female actress featured in the mission cutscene was changed slightly in later revisions of the game, as well as that of the 10th anniversary re-release, for unknown reasons. Gallery RecruitmentDrive-GTAVC4.jpg RecruitmentDrive-GTAVC5.jpg RecruitmentDrive-GTAVC6.jpg Walkthrough RecruitmentDrive-GTAVC-SS1.jpg|A pornographic movie is being shot by Steve Scott in the film studio in Prawn Island. RecruitmentDrive-GTAVC-SS2.jpg|Shortly after a scene begins filming, Tommy stumbles into the filming lot. RecruitmentDrive-GTAVC-SS3.jpg|Steve Scott immediately gets angry and tells the operator to stop filming and gets into Tommy's face. RecruitmentDrive-GTAVC-SS4.jpg|Tommy ignores Steve's yelling and angrily asks what the stupid props in the studio are for. RecruitmentDrive-GTAVC-SS5.jpg|After a short rant about the studio props, Tommy insults Steve and says that he only got into the industry for the women and not for an actually good product. RecruitmentDrive-GTAVC-SS6.jpg|Steve has enough of Tommy and calls security, thinking he broke into the premises. RecruitmentDrive-GTAVC-SS7.jpg|Tommy stops him and tells him that he's new owner. RecruitmentDrive-GTAVC-SS8.jpg|Steve didn't know that the person he was talking to was indeed Tommy and is amazed at his appearance. RecruitmentDrive-GTAVC-SS9.jpg|Tommy tells Steve that if the studio wants to bring in real money they'll have to change things around there. RecruitmentDrive-GTAVC-SS10.jpg|Tommy says that before the studio can make any more films, they'll need some more attractive actresses. RecruitmentDrive-GTAVC-SS11.jpg|Steve says that more attractive women would be fine, however Tommy is not looking to bad himself. RecruitmentDrive-GTAVC-SS12.jpg|Tommy decides that the first girl he should get is Candy Suxxx, who he saw at Cortez's yacht when he first arrived in Vice City. RecruitmentDrive-GTAVC-SS13.jpg|Candy will be taking care of some business Downtown. RecruitmentDrive-GTAVC-SS14.jpg|Tommy heading to a meeting spot in Downtown. RecruitmentDrive-GTAVC-SS15.jpg|Shortly after Tommy arrives, Candy drives down the street in a golden limo. Tommy notes that she may have been with Congressman Shrub again. RecruitmentDrive-GTAVC-SS16.jpg|Tommy tells Candy that he's looking for some new talent for his movies. Candy agrees, however she says that Tommy should speak to her "agent" before she commits to anything. RecruitmentDrive-GTAVC-SS17.jpg|Just as Candy says this, her pimp speeds down the street in a Sentinel, gets out and angrily asks her what the hell she's doing speaking to Tommy without his permission. RecruitmentDrive-GTAVC-SS18.jpg|Tommy doesn't feel threatened by the pimps and tells him that he intends to finish him off if he's going to cause him any problems. RecruitmentDrive-GTAVC-SS19.jpg|The pimp doesn't take Tommy seriously, gets back into his car and sends some thugs out before driving off. RecruitmentDrive-GTAVC-SS20.jpg|Tommy doesn't take well to this and decides that the pimp is going to have to be taken care of. RecruitmentDrive-GTAVC-SS21.jpg|Tommy chasing Candy's pimp. RecruitmentDrive-GTAVC-SS22.jpg|Tommy taking down the pimp; Tommy then has to go back and pick up Candy. RecruitmentDrive-GTAVC-SS23.jpg|Tommy returning back to Candy. RecruitmentDrive-GTAVC-SS24.jpg|After picking Candy up, Tommy next decides to go and get Mercedes from the Well Stacked Pizza cafe. RecruitmentDrive-GTAVC-SS25.jpg|Tommy driving to Mercedes' location. RecruitmentDrive-GTAVC-SS26.jpg|Tommy going inside to meet up with Mercedes. RecruitmentDrive-GTAVC-SS27.jpg|Mercedes notices Tommy and asks him if he met him to party. RecruitmentDrive-GTAVC-SS28.jpg|Tommy tells Mercedes that he's not really interested at this moment, however he asks her if she'd like to make some films for his film studio. Mercedes agrees. RecruitmentDrive-GTAVC-SS29.jpg|After Mercedes accepts, Tommy has to take her and Candy to the film studio. RecruitmentDrive-GTAVC-SS30.jpg|Tommy, Mercedes and Candy driving back to the studio. RecruitmentDrive-GTAVC-SS31.jpg|The girls walking into the studio to meet Steve. RecruitmentDrive-GTAVC-SS32.jpg|Mission passed. Video walkthrough Navigation }}de:Alle meine Pferdchen es:Campaña de reclutamiento pl:Wszystkie moje koniki ru:Recruitment Drive (GTA VC) Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA Vice City Category:Asset Missions